


Habitual

by unemployed_btch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unemployed_btch/pseuds/unemployed_btch
Summary: super short tsukiyama angst fic
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 28





	Habitual

_ It was habitual. _

That’s what he kept telling himself. It was a mantra.

He stood in front of Tsukishima’s door.

_ Habitual. _

‘Hey Yamaguchi! I think Kei’s in his room.’

‘Thanks Akiteru,’ Yamaguchi smiled while slipping his shoes off. 

He climbed up the stairs and paused at Tsukishima’s door.

_ Habitual. _

He knocked twice.

‘You already know you can come in,’ came the voice from the other side.

Tsukishima was lying on his back flipping through the science magazine Yamaguchi had gotten him a subscription to for his birthday. He laid it down on his bedside table and leaned up.

_ It’s habitual. _ Yamaguchi reminded himself when he sat next to Tsukishima.

_ Habitual. _

Their hands intertwined and Tsukki pulled closer.

_ Habitual. _

He felt Tsukki’s lips against his.

_ Habitual. _

‘Kei,’ Yamaguchi whispered.

‘Are you going to make me promise that again?’ 

_ Habitual. _

‘Yamaguchi,’ Tsukki put his hand on his shoulder. He always did.

_ Habitual. _

‘This isn’t going to affect anything.’

And then they were kissing again. And then they were watching a movie in Tsukki’s bed. And then Yamaguchi laid awake in Tsukishima’s arms.

_ It’s only habitual. _

A tear.

_ Habitual. _

Yamaguchi closed the laptop and set in on the side table. Tsukishima’s arms were wrapped around him.

_ Habitual. _

He slid out of the bed and went to the hall bathroom. Like he always did. After cleaning himself up he went back to Tsukki’s room and rolled out his futon. 

He went to bed alone.

_ Habitual. _

-

Tsukishima never knew why he was surprised to wake up alone. Yamaguchi had his habits. This was just another one of them. Yamaguchi would come over every weekend. They would kiss. Yamaguchi would make him promise that nothing was going to change. They would watch whatever movie Daichi had gone on about at practice that week. Tsukishima would fall asleep halfway through. He would wake up alone. 


End file.
